Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having an electric device on a display module.
Description of Related Art
As it becomes multifunctional, a terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Such terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminals can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
Various new attempts have been made for the terminals by hardware or software in order to implement and enhance such complicated functions.